Geppetto
by Nicknyte
Summary: (SPOILERS) 2B and 9S must be able to sustain existence in a world that has no goal. Can they succeed without repair from the Bunker, or is there another way to survive, with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: For those who are reading this, please understand that this story follows the canon conclusion of NieR: Automata following the Live Concert. Thanks to efforts of mintychu ( ), the dialog from the concert has been translated from Japanese to English. I recommend all readers to read the lines from the concert prior to reading this story. The Live concert is canon (the good ending is, suprisingly). You can also view the concert on Youtube.

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~

"Pod 042 to Pod 153: Report status of Unit Number 9 Type S, also known as 9S."

"Pod 153 to Pod 042: Status of Unit 9S is stable, although current information on his restart approximately 336 hours ago still remain unclear."

"Understood. Recommend finding long term solution for corrective and preventative maintenance. Without the existence of the Bunker, finding parts for upkeep of units 9S and Unit Number 2 Type B, also known as 2B, will become extremely difficult."

"Understood. Proposal: Find other resistance members who might know of Androids that specialize in YoRHa android repair."

"Devola and Popola units are no longer in existence, therefore, they are no longer an option if units 9S and 2B were to handle extreme damages as before. For now, the current short term solution is the replacement of used YoRHa soldiers in order to maintain current functionality of units 9S and 2B. Since the logic virus created by the machine lifeforms have been placed in indefinite remission, chances of YoRHa parts infecting units 9S and 2B are 0.00000000000000000001%."

"..."

"..."

"Query to Pod 153: The Moon server still remains intact. Is it possible that the original files for YoRHa model blueprints and parts is still accessible? Possibility for infection of Moon server is at zero."

"Query Acknowledged. It is possible that the Moon server may have information regarding corrective and preventative maintenance of YoRHa units. Recommend finding a way to contact Moon server for long term solution."

"Recommendation accepted. Proposal to units 9S and 2B should be given at a later date. This may be odd to state, but... I do not want to stress them out yet. I would like them to rest."

"...Pod 042: I agree with you completely."


	2. Chapter 2

**(October 3, 11945)**

The War against the Machines has finally come to a conclusion. With the destruction of N2, all remaining machines connected to the network stopped moving, and stayed in place, immobile. I was able to regain my thoughts and memories of myself after A2 showed mercy and killed me. From there, I was one with A2, as my memories were placed in her care via my sword. After waking up next to 9S lifeless body, I dug for weeks under all the rubble caused by the tower to find a way to revive 9S. I had to find a way.

I killed him so many times.

He knew it was my job to kill him when he got too close.

If I could do one thing, I wanted to save him this one time. I have nothing else to live for. There is nothing on the moon except a server containing the human genome. The Bunker...so many friends, so many allies. I didn't know that I would actually miss 6O's cheerful banter and useless pieces of conversation regarding plant life and flowers.

But I still have him.

"Nines..."

He looks at me with a silly grin. He is wearing his visor. He thinks it gives him a more mysterious air.

It's utterly useless garbage, and has no practicality in a post-war world, but it makes me smile, and he knows it does.

"Take off that obsolete mask. What are you going to use it for?"

"Aww 2B, don't be like that. It still has valid functionality. It acts as binoculars, shows us items to pick up to support the camp...shows us places to fish..."

"Fish? Out of the three possible choices you presented to me to sway my opinion on that visor, you pick fish?"

"Yea. I like spending time outside with you."

I'm flustered, but I can't show him that. Why? Why do I care that I am struck with emotion when he talks to me like that. Is this fear? Fear that I can show my vulnerabilities? It's okay. I can show how I feel.

"...We can go fishing later. It's never good to fish alone."

We've been living in the resistance camp for a little while now in the old store room in the back of the camp. It smells of singed clothing and machine oil, but it is a harsh reminder of what was a reality for us for many years. Through the thick concrete walls of the storeroom, I could hear the jukebox playing Blissful Death. 9S had his back against the door, and was looking at me. He kept fidgeting with his visor until he decided that he didn't need it after all. He reached back behind his head and untied the knot that kept it together. He grabbed his visor off his face, and I noticed that the inside of his visor was wet. He was still smiling.

"You know how much I wanted to kill you. Every time you killed me, I wanted to fight. I wanted to stop you. I wanted to know the truth, but I realized, if the truth were to keep me away from you, I'd rather die than to let the world know. YoRHa was not the reason I lived for."

I sat silently on the bed. I knew this was coming sometime after he was revived. This wasn't easy for me to hear, but he had every right to speak to me like this.

"When I saw A2 kill you, I knew why. I understood everything, but with you gone, there was no reason to live anymore except to kill everything that was responsible for your death. Instead of celebrating the fact that the one person in this world who kept killing me was dead, it was the worst moment of my life."

I sat quietly.

"When I fought 21O, it didn't help. She had started to have feeling for me, too. I had to reaffirm my resolve. I had to become the executioner, to the one who loved me. I was you."

"Nines, I..."

"I'm sorry, 2B. I put so much duress on your life."

He was apologizing to me. I was shocked. Why? Why? This is my fault. I should be the one apologizing. What right do I have to be apologized to? I was a blind follower of an even more ridiculous dogma. I executed YoRHa's will on someone who was always destined to find the truth of YoRHa. I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Shut. Up." I clenched my fist. I held back tears, but I slammed my fist on the mattress. I caught 9S off guard. "Just shut up, Nines. I...We...don't have to do that any more. I am happy I am here with you."

I got off the bed and walked towards the door. I pushed myself on to 9S's body and placed my forehead on his. I interlocked my fingers behind his neck, and traced my thumbs along the back of his jawline.

No resistance. Always no resistance.

"Please, Nines. Let's go out. Could you...buy me that T-shirt?"

His eyes darted down my blouse past my cleavage, still embraced forehead to forehead.

"Yea... Let's do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Riots. Worldwide riots. Anger. Pain. Many androids were angry. Word had gotten out from the resistance that the wars that have been fought have been a arbitrary war of push and pull to give Androids something to fight for since humanity was extinct.

"There is still some records of humans on the moon, right?!"

"Yea! I'm sure there is..."

"I bet there isn't anything left. I bet the moon is just barren, with nothing left there!"

"I read about some books involving humanity..and something called a gestalt...are those humans?"

"WHY SHOULD WE CARE ABOUT SOMETHING THAT WE CAN'T EVEN SEE?"

"We are free."

Chaos.

A few things were certain. The machines are done. They have ceased all functionality, and to prevent the possibility of recurrence, every machine body is being melted down to create steel to rebuild anew. Even the largest Goliath, Grun, was being dismantled. Androids could work together, and not fear being assaulted by machines.

"The enemy might be dead, but let's work together to make sure it stays that way."

Unity.

"But...YoRHa..."

"YoRHa.."

"YoRHa!"

"YORHA!"

" **YORHA!** They must **die**! THEY ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS."

YoRHa lied to everyone. They stated that the aliens had started the war against humanity, where we took up arms to fight their machines, but in reality, we were fighting against an enemy for a cause that didn't exist. Why did we fight? Survival, I guess, is a reason, but why survive when the reason for survival is moot?

After hearing the information directly from our Intelligence Officer, Jackass, I knew that androids would rage, however, I didn't expect the outbreak of anger to be so severe. People were now gathering parts of remaining pieces of YoRHa members, and throwing them into pits of fire. All love was lost, as they populace had now deemed these "Mechanoids" as less than the machines themselves: A bastardization of androids and a perversion of moral code. It didn't take long after the YoRHa's battle with Grun, that pieces of YoRHa androids started washing to shore.

Little by little, body parts and split open corpses covered beaches around the warsite. The sand was stained red by their bodies seeping internal fluid upon the shore. Following the body parts, the black boxes began to wash up on the shore of fallen YoRHa. People started to noticed how much the black box looked like a machine core.

A random curious android, one made for analysis, tinkered with an inactive black box that washed onto shore, and made the startling discovery, but by that point, YoRHa was finished.

Most androids agree that YoRHa was rendered inactive after the attack on their bunker. However, given the logic virus most likely remains in memory storage and that the virus is suspended, no one trusts it. Thus, the resistance worldwide agreed to dispose and burn all YoRHa related equipment and androids to prevent further contamination in case the machines were to return.

YoRHa units were built for combat. Common androids do not stand a chance against them in one to one combat. All units must be eliminated.

But...

This small branch of resistance members, located in a old city, covered in flora and fauna, was saved by three units. No. 2...didn't survive the fall of the Tower, but for some reason, 2B came back, after she killed her...

Regardless, they stay under the protection of our camp for now. We changed their clothes to be a little more..."casual", they look no different from a normal resistance member.. They dyed their hair black as well, to throw off anyone who might have recognized them from outside the camp. Jackass promised not to tell the other officers, and well, with all the help 2B and 9S did for this little run down, hole in the ground camp, no one is willing to turn on them..

As the leader of this camp, I will protect them with my life.

/save log_entry_03_10_45


	4. Chapter 4

As I log off the computer and turn around, I see 2B and 9S walking towards me, followed by their pods. They looked to be in good spirits. I noticed a bit of red in 9S's eyes, but he was smiling as if he had met an old friend for the first time in a while. I am still getting adjusted to seeing the pair without visors. It gives them a more..."human" appeal, so to speak.

"Hey Anemone! What's going on today?" As usual, 9S speaks out in a cheery tone, and always trying to get information on what to do next. Scanners...

"Nothing much." I reached into my pocket and grabbed a list. "If you guys are leaving the camp, though, I'll need you to gather some things."

2B grabs the list and glances at it. Less than a second afterwards, she looks back to me.

"So we have to go to the forest and grab some mushrooms and beast hide?"

"Yes. We need the mushrooms to build a polymer for mechanical parts, and we need beast hide to patch up some of the tents damaged from the collapse of the tower. We're still dealing with what to do with all these white rocks."

All around the camp white, cubelike stones littered the area. A particularly large rock wedged itself above the alley in the way into the camp.

"Understood." She hefted up her rifle strap against her shoulder. Too militaristic. She needs to be more loose if she wants to blend in.

"Anemone?" 2B said. "I just wanted to let you know that we appreciate what you have done for us these last few months. I'm not sure how we would have gotten by without the assistance of you and the merchants that sold us weapons and provisions."

"Don't mention it," I said, smiling.

I may just be doing my duty, but it's nice to hear others say it. Ever since Pearl Harbor, I just...can't bring myself to accept thanks.

"As far as your errand, it isn't urgent, so no need to rush. Just be careful, as wildlife is still dangerous for us Androids. Please stay safe, okay?"

"Alri-"

"Yes, Ma'am!" 9S shouted excitedly, cutting off 2B in the process. 9S forcefully grabbed 2B's hand and pulled her away from my station towards the exit. He was waving his other hand to me and flashed a huge grin. They turn the corner, and I see walk them away.

As much as I wanted for days like this to go on forever, this wasn't how life works. I know someone is going to leak the information about them being here, and the last thing I want is another raid on this village. I started to speak with my logistics officer when...

"ANEMONE! I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER BEFORE THOSE TWO DID!"

Ugh, my ears! Ouch. I left my comms volume on too high. It was Jackass.

"Who? Who did you find? You don't mean..."

"Yea! A2!"

This was great and horrible at the same time. I remember 9S's descent into madness. He would come back from fighting the machines, ragged to the core, and would rave about killing 9S during restart. He would come back limping, and leaving with a broken soul.

If he were to see No. 2 again...I can't even begin to describe the possible scenarios that might arise from it. The good thing about it is that we found them before those two did.

We had been looking for No. 2 since after the tower collapsed. Finding the remaining YoRHa units became an obvious mission for us here at the camp, but our priority was to find No. 2, 9S, and 2B. After the worldwide infection of YoRHa, I predicted that the world populace would try to find them, and destroy them upon capture.

Thus, I ordered that the immediate goal was to find the three that saved us from the machines so we might clear their names, instead of another pair of bodies thrown to the fire...I know they still have the virus in suspension...but...the machines are gone. It's not coming back, I hope.

"What is her status?!"

"She's inactive. I thought she was dead, but our scanner readings found her black box still active...ugh..."

"What's wrong?" I heard raggedness in her voice.

"Well... you see, we had to knock out two guys on our search party...I thought they were level headed and pretty smart, so I brought them along...but they found A2 before I did..."

I heard another deep breath. She gathered herself, and continued talking.

"So, they stupidly informed the team they found her. The rest of the search party met up with them barely three minutes later, and somewhere in that timeframe, they got the genius idea to lay her on the ground flatly and try to skewer her with her own sword. I then proceeded to slug the first son of a bitch in the face, and the other asshole in the CPU."

Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Mind you, these two asswipes transferred from another branch recently. We informed them on the situation on a need to know basis. We told them that the mission objective was to find a YoRHa member that might have remaining information on the machine lifeforms on her memory banks."

This was my fault once again. "I'm sorry, Jackass. I knew I shouldn't have sent someone from another branch. We just needed help."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll have them rebooted, hogtied, and sent back to the camp shortly. There are ten of us out here total, not counting the murderous eggheads, and we'll be back in about two days."

"Good. Inform me when you get near the camp. I would like to avoid 9S seeing A2's body. We cannot handle him if he sees her, no matter how many of us there are. He's not here right now, so let's make sure we can coordinate our efforts."

"Roger. Jackass out."

It's selfish, I know. I know how much conflict this might cause for 9S...but as much as 9S cares for 2B, I owe No. 2 my life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pod 153 to Pod 042: It is time for scheduled maintenance on your executables. Proposal: Run Compressed Conversation mode. Run with logs for October 3rd, 11945."

"Acknowledged. Launching Compressed Conversation mode."

Allocating RAM...RAM allocated.

Scanning file for errors...No file errors found.

Loading subscripts to handle exceptions…Loading complete.

Executing ...

Compressed Conversation mode initiated.

($*Q*)&*(^%$&%#{}:"":{}"?:::?":{(**^&%$#%&*&*((^%^&$%^$^$# ($*Q*)&*(^%$&%#{}:"":{}"?:::?":{(**^&%$#%&*&*((^%^&$%^$^$# ($*Q*)&*(^%$&%#{}:"":{}"?:::?":{(**^&%$#%&*&*((^%^&$%^$^$# ($*Q*)&*(^%$&%#{}:"":{}"?:::?":{(**^&%$#%&*&*((^%^&$%^$^$#.

"Compressed Conversation mode completed successfully."

"Acknowledged. Run Novel Mode, third person. Run with logs for October 3th, 11945. Do not bypass disclaimer."

"Acknowledged. Launching Novel Mode, third person."

Allocating RAM...RAM allocated.

Scanning file for errors...No file errors found.

Loading subscripts to handle exceptions...Loading complete.

Executing ...

Novel mode, third person initiated...

DISCLAIMER: THIS MODE IS INTENDED TO BE AN AID TO ASSIST THE UNIT ASSIGNED TO THIS POD TO REPEAT EVENTS IN A FORM THAT IS SLOW AND METICULOUS, BUT WITH ACCURACY TO DETAILS. THIS MODE IS AUTOMATICALLY DISABLED DURING COMBAT SITUATIONS, WHERE TACTICAL COMMUNICATION MODE (DEFAULT) IS LOCKED IN. DO NOT BYPASS INTERLOCK. DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? Y/N

"Y"

Very well. If you need to take a pause, please stop at any time.

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*

 **(October 3rd, 11945)**

It was a blustery fall day, and trees around the city ruins were changing different shades of color. Crimson red leaves fell, combined with orange and goldenrod that had already fallen upon the cold earth. 9S and 2B walked slowly towards the commercial facility while they took the time to catch a couple of fish. All the machine fish, however, were belly-up.

"I'd ask why the machines would take the effort to create fish, but at this point, it doesn't seem like that question would ever be answered."

"Looks like you're starting to figure things out on your own now, Nines."

"Hey...This world is insane. I'm just trying to make sense of it...I'm only now coming to terms that that may not happen. That's all."

"Never lose yourself, Nines. Always keep asking. I enjoy learning from you." 2B's stern but soothing voice was always music to 9S's ears. Her words were always short and to the point, but they were also full of substance, never wasted.

The walk towards the facility was not far, but they took time looking at flora and fauna, documenting it. They stopped and felt the trickle of cold water run through their hands, exchanging the urgency of rushing from mission to mission for a calm stroll in the ruins.

Eventually they arrived near the bridge to the commercial facility. The bridge creaked and smelled deeply of dried wood. 2B began to cross the bridge first.

"Wait! Don't go! Don't leave!"

9S's hand grabbed 2B's shoulder with remarkable strength. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were shaking viciously. Sweat was forming on his face and his black box temperature began to rise. It was as though he was petrified.

2B turned around, picked him up, and darted to the nearby access point where the view was clear.

"Nines, calm down! What's wrong?" She looked around frantically to see what may have caused him to react in such a way.

It then dawned on her that across the bridge is where she where she was given a mercy kill by A2.

"Oh...Nines."

A loud gasp of air released from 9S's mouth. Coughing followed suit.

She grabbed his head and rested it on her chest.

"Pod 153, report status of 9S."

"Unit 9S seems to still have psychological damage from the incident that occurred when unit A2 stabbed and killed you. Rest recommended for unit 9S until vital signs stabilize."

"Shut up! I can talk for myself! I just...need...a minute." He lifted his head off her chest.

This wasn't the first time she had seen 9S act violently before. He had tried to kill her at least once in the past, but this was the first time she saw this 9S act violently. It was different as well. 9S looked crazed.

"Nines. It's alright. That was the past. I'm here now."

"Look, you don't understand. I...she..." 9S grabbed his forehead as his finger interwove with his jet-black dyed hair. He took a few deep breaths, and continued to speak.

"2B. You died there on that slab. I ran after you on the bridge to try to save you, but when I got there, you were impaled with your own sword through your stomach. After that, I fell into the ravine...I couldn't do anything. All I wanted to do was to kill the machines...and kill A2...If I ever see her again, I won't hesitate to end her. I will protect you this time."

2B did not know the events that transpired after she died. She remembered seeing him on the bridge, but after that, all was black. She did not know about which lengths 9S went to finally defeat the machines, nor did she know much about 9S's quest for revenge.

"Look, Nines. This might be difficult to believe but...I told A2 to kill me."

"What?! NO! Why would you ever...That makes no s-"

She placed a finger on his lips.

"I was corrupted. I didn't want to spread the infection to other androids. I didn't want to spread the infection...to you."

"9S's psychological state is stabilizing."

"Not now, Pod 153!...I… I didn't know...I just came to the conclusion she was trying to kill you after we fought her in the forest."

9S slumped down into the dirt with the towering ruin behind him acting as a back rest.

"Did she tell you that I wanted you to become a good person?"

"...Yeah."

"I don't think it'll be that easy for me to move on from that moment. I don't even know if A2 is still alive, and I'll be honest with you, if I'll see her again, it'll be too soon."

"I understand."

9S stood up on his own and walked towards the bridge. He looked a the creaky bridge swaying back and forth, and felt the cool autumn wind brush his face. He stood there for a minute, trying to come to terms on what he'd just heard.

He had no regrets about killing the machines. They were ultimately responsible for the Logic Virus, but YoRHa kept the back door open on purpose to have YoRHa destroyed. A2 did nothing to 9S directly, and even though she cut down 21O and 2B in front of his eyes, it was always to protect him.

He understood the chain of events that lead up to his path to madness, and it filled him with a deep melancholy.

He turned to look at the outcrop across the ravine, where the moment that began his decent into insanity started.

"2B. Hold my hand."  
"Nines, you were just..."

"It's alright. As long as I can protect you this time, I'll lead the way."

They walked slowly across the bridge. 9S held 2B's left hand while he straddled his rifle to the right side of his body, with the fingers on his right hand close to the trigger. 9S refused to let go of 2B's hand until they were well into the abandoned shopping mall. He avoided looking at the spot where 2B once lay dead.

End of log.

"Novel mode, third person mode completed successfully."

"Acknowledged. Functionality of third person mode is satisfactory. Pod 042, your ability to restate information is at least 95% efficient."

"I am unsure. I have not run the protocol in twelve years. The unit I am assigned to does not request its functionality."

"Well, I appreciate it."

"...This pod acknowledges your statement, and also appreciates it."

"Query: Could you run the logs for October 4th in Novel Mode third person? I am enjoying these."

"Enjoyment? Pod 153, are you subtly stating you agree with my hypothesis that we have free will? It would be more efficient to run Compressed Conversation mode."

"Possibly, but for now, I think one more run of logs should help you get to 99% efficiency. Also, we have time."

"Very well. Launching Novel Mode, 3rd person."

Allocating RAM...RAM allocated.  
l  
Scanning file for errors...No file errors found.

Loading subscripts to handle exceptions...Loading complete.

Executing ...

Novel mode, third person initiated...

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*

 **(October 4th, 11945)**

On this day, units 2B and 9S had returned from the forest after gathering mushrooms and beast hide. Mushrooms grew well in the fall, and they were abundant, comparatively prior to the summer where operations began for 2B and 9S. Beast hide was easy to get as well, as the hogs fattened up before the winter came.

"2B, I heard humans used to eat this animal's meat as food. However, my olfactory receptors feel like they're burning."

"Maybe they ate them in a way that removed the smell."

"I dunno. It smells pretty bad!"

The banter between the two androids were always like this. A constant push and pull of information, rejection, and acceptance, but they knew this, as this is what they wanted. There was no dire mission or hurry to do anything. Life was peaceful.

As they walked towards the ancient shopping center, referred to by humans as a "mall", 9S recollected his earlier conversation with 2B the day prior.

"Hey, I just remembered. We should get that T-shirt here."

"I'll be honest with you, Nines, I actually thought I'd never see the day. What do you know about 'T-shirts?'"

"Well, according to archives, humans once wore them as either basic clothing, or to make a statement. They could be blank, reinforce positive or negative thoughts of the wearer for others to see. Some had images that could compare to the wearer's views, likes, and dislikes."

"Was it useful for combat?"

"Not at all. T-shirts are actually pretty flimsy and can tear easily if enough force is applied to stretch the fiber. Not combat material in the least."

"...That's kind of nice to hear."

2B smiled. A useless piece of clothing, no longer holding any meaning to the world, that was not designed for combat. In 9S's own words, he described what she wanted for her new life.

"Do you have a color you like?"

"I think black suits me."

"Well, nothing wrong with sticking to what you're used to."

"Do you think another color would suit me instead?"

That last question caught 9S off guard. He had put himself in a corner.

"Uh, I didn't mean that black looked bad on you or anything! I was just saying that...uh...you know, I think red would look great on you!"

"The color of blood?"

Another miss.

"I mean, if you put it that way...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something that insensitive."

"Heh." She cracked a small smile. "I was just messing with you. I think red is a fine color."

"Ahaha..." If 9S had a soul, it would have at least reached the stratosphere by now.

"Let's look around the mall, 2B. Oh, before I forget, let's replenish."

The waterfall gushing onto the floor of the mall was a couple stories high. Androids needed water for energy, and it was what they needed to survive. YoRHa units were peculiar. They needed twice as much water as previous generation androids. YoRHa units stationed in the desert originally had to set up camps near oases to support their missions.

The two androids walked near the pool of water near the waterfall and cupped their hands to collect the water. Drips of liquid trickled down their cheeks as they drank, and they splashed the cool water on their faces. With this, they had another two weeks of energy. 9S stood up and looked around the facility.

"Hey, I think we should find some T-shirts up there." He points towards the escalator.

"Alright, Nines. Lead the wa-"

COMBAT SITUATION. COMBAT SITUATION. TACTICAL COMMUNICATION MODE ACTIVATED. OVERRIDING NOVEL MODE.

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*

"Why is she here, Anemone!? Pod 153: Report status of unit A2!"

"Unit A2 black box is fully functional, but she is inactive."

Nines was pointing his rifle at Anemone. Anemone was pointing hers back at him. A2 lay motionless on a stretcher behind her.


	6. ALL ANDROIDS READ IMMEDIATELY

**Subj: Council of Humanity: Special Correspondence**  
 **To: All Androids**

The Council of Humanity is proud to announce the return of humanity. Because of the efforts of androids like you over hundreds of years, we can safely return to the Earth due to the victory against the machines.

Stand proud as you have made sacrifices to reach this time in history, and they will not be forgotten.

For now, humanity will make preparations to return very soon. For now, all androids are requested to search for a special pair of androids that we have confirmed that are still active.

Humanity requests that former YoRHa units No. 9, Type S and No. 2, Type B to be returned to the Council.

As they still contain machine core related technology within them, they may pose a possible threat to humanity, thus the League of Assemblymen has subpoenaed them to await questioning on the Moon.

Do not harm the units. They are to arrive in stable condition. Efforts for the search will be rewarded. They will be transported back via Flight Unit.

Do not acknowledge the rumor that the Council does not exist. It is a falsified report.

Glory to mankind.

League of Assemblymen,  
Council of Humanity


	7. Chapter 6

I usually do not like to post forewords in my writing. I feel that they should be done once during the creation of the fiction, like a book. Since fanfics tend to be a bit more...living documents, I am breaking from that idea to give credit to Recycler, who has been my editor for these chapters. He has been helping the Nier fanfic community for a while, and I would like to dedicate this except before this chapter to him.

I appreciate everything you are doing, and keep up the great work.

I also encourage reviews. I am seeing quite a few views on traffic, but not much in the review part. Let me know if you are able to track through the story, or is my writing style too "random". Given, I haven't done this in a while, and I have a odd take on writing, but I sincerely hope you are enjoying my stories. Any words, cheers, or jeers are welcome.

Thanks for reading.

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*

I saw the fire in his eyes.

As YoRHa androids, emotions were forbidden. The official reason we could not show them was because it detracted from combat functionality, as well to exude an air of professionalism and stability to others.

But this wasn't entirely true.

We are no different than the machine lifeforms. Although they imitated humanity, they also began to develop emotions, personalities, and wants. In order to distance ourselves from becoming more like the ones we were sworn to destroy, we were told to completely ignore the things that brought us closer to being like the enemy, even though the enemy were emulating the ones we were sworn to protect.

At this moment, Nines was currently the enemy.

His left hand grabbed the handguard and his right index straddled the trigger. His right eye lined the sight. The rifle shook.

"Anemone, I'll try to ask this as calmly as possible."

He pushed the safety forward with his right thumb. His whole body was quaking.

"Why is A2 here?"

"9S, I need you to calm down. I can explain everything to you, I just need you to put the rifle down."

The entire resistance camp had guns pointed at Nines. We were standing near the maintenance ward and Anemone had her back towards the stretchers. We stood in a compromising position as the clacking of rifles filled the air behind me. Someone left the the song Wretched Weaponry playing on the jukebox. I instinctively placed my back to Nines and began point my rifle to various androids.

It was a pointless maneuver. Despite even non-combat oriented YoRHa androids having vastly superior physical capabilities to previous generations, we were hopelessly outnumbered. While dodging rifle bullets in midair would be second nature to me, there were too many guns pointed at us at once for that to be effective.

I looked around counted fifteen, no, twenty androids surrounding us. I need to stop this, and fast.

"9S! Put the rifle down! Think about what you are doing!" I pleaded with him.

"I have! Anemone, move out the way! This has nothing to do with you! Just let me kill that...that...monster...She doesn't deserve to live!"

"Proposal: 9S should disarm himself immediately. Current situation analysis detects that if you continue this current course of action, he will be killed with unit 2B in the crossfire."

Pod 153 stated the obvious. Nines was not a combat model. He didn't understand the complications of what he was doing or the collateral damage that could occur if he were to shoot.

Acting as fast as I could, I let go of my rifle and let it hang around my shoulders. I turned around and reached my hand out and grabbed Nines' muzzle with my hand and pointed it to the sky.

"Stop!" I turned and saw his face. Tears. His teeth were clenched together and a look of fear was plastered on his face. He was not alright. His ordeal with A2 was much deeper than I had originally thought.

"Everyone, stand down," Anemone informed the camp. A few androids walked backwards, guns still pointed at us. The white cubes crushed beneath their feet.

"Put your guns down. There is no danger here. We just need to talk-"

"We don't trust them, Anemone!" a random android stated. He was jumpy and shaking. "They're just machines in android bodies! What if they turn on us?!"

"No, they saved us! They saved everyone! 9S has always been kind of unstable!" another android interjected.

"Then maybe we should just kill him instead!"

I don't know what came over me. I can't explain it, but in less than a second, my body moved on its own and had my rifle pointed at the person who said that.

"Don't you DARE!"

I just lectured myself about tactics in a combat situation, and now I just reignited the tension. This feeling I had...I wanted to protect him...No...I needed to protect him. I need...I need...Nines.

 _I mean, after all... We all need something to fight for, don't we?_

Those words lingered in my mind as I thought back to the past. Never had I felt so much rage when I heard Adam said that to me...and how much he needed to die after what he had did to Nines...

I needed to focus. I needed to stay calm.

But then Anemone walked past us. She placed herself in the line of fire and spread out her arms.

"This is my family. I will deal with them."

9S had a clear shot at A2 if he wanted it, but for some reason, he didn't fire. I think it registered to him that getting revenge would only make him lose what was truly important to him.

9S needed help.

"Put your guns down. There is no danger here. Just, please, let's handle this within the camp, and hopefully we can avoid-"

Without warning, a mail notification showed up. Everyone got the message at the same time.

The jumpy android shot. The shot passed through Anemone's stomach. It lodged in 9S chest.

Nines was shot. NINES WAS SHOT. HE'S SHOT!

" **STANCHING GEL! I NEED FUCKING STANCHING GEL!** " I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

His body crumpled to the ground. A blood curdling yell screamed from his lips. I was already on the ground, holding him in my arms as his internal fluid spilled out onto the floor. He was bleeding out.

No. No, no, NO! I can't lose him again. A bullet shouldn't take down a YoRHa android, but there was so much fluid.

Amid the chaos, I saw Anemone grabbing magnetic tweezers and the stanching gel. She was shot but could still move. She was clearly in pain.

"Someone get over here and help me! And someone turn off that fucking music!" she cried.

Beside the jumpy one, the rest of the androids ran to grab water, bandages, supplies, and whatever else they could do to assist.

Anemone and Nines were placed on the stretcher. Nines was placed closest to A2. He looked at me and then looked at her. My hands clenched his free hand. His other one was clenched over his wound.

"Why, Nines? Why did this happen?"

He didn't look at me, and kept staring at her.

"There are some things...people need to die for."


	8. Chapter 7

I blacked out after being shot. This tends to happen to me more than I care for.

At least I'm in my inner system. I can navigate around.

I notice an alarm stating that my water storage systems have failed. I silence the alarm. I know what caused it. Me.

There is something wrong with me.

Could my psychological interfaces be malfunctioning?

No. It's not that. If that were the case, I would have begun treating random objects as the enemy.

But instead I turned my rifle to Anemone.

Why did I do that! She has always been there for us. She gave us recoveries and shelter, a place to do maintenance, and an easy way to go back to the Bunker...So why...

I already know the answer.

A2.

I hate A2. I **hate** A2. I loathe her from the core of my being to the intricacies of my circuitry. I wish I could sharpen my sword and ram it through her skull.

She killed 2B. She killed my Operator! She killed fellow YoRHa soldiers, soldiers who I considered comrades-in-arms. How can I reach down within myself and say "She deserves to live"? It didn't matter to her. Anything was a threat. In her eyes, machines and androids were all the same.

I navigate my system to my memory file. I run a search.

"Search all files marked with A2."

As the entries compiled itself in front of me, I could see that the number of entries increase with every passing tick of my internal clock.

423,874 files found.

Alright. If I do this, I will never have to worry her ever again. For my sake. For 2B's sake.

"Delete all entries involving A2 in personal memory files."

…

A prompt showed up stating "ACCESS DENIED. READ ONLY ACCESS ON ALL FILES."

Bullshit!

This is my body! My system! How do I not have control over everything in it!?

"System! Override Read Only access on those files!"

"ACCESS DENIED. ONLY THE PERSON WHO SET THE PERMISSIONS CAN OVERRIDE THE READ ONLY."

"State name of person who set these permissions."

"YoRHa Type A No. 2."

I threw my intangible fist at the prompt. It phased through.

"Why? Why? Why Why WHY WHY WHY **WHY WHY WHY WHY**!? Why won't you let me forget you! Why can't you get away from me!?"

"Proposal:"

Another proposal from my Pod. Always proposing the thing I least want to hear. Go ahead. Out with it. Not even in my own thoughts am I safe from Pod 153's advice.

"Unit 9S should try to reboot unit A2 and reconcile."

What the hell did I just hear?

"Pod 153, why the hell should I even humor the thought?"

"Reaons are as follows: First reason. unit A2 saved your life."

"Although at the time you were not aware, she was instrumental for your current ability to be with unit 2B."

I tried to ignore the first reason.

"Second reason. Although A2 committed acts of murder and evaded YoRHa, she was hunted for knowing the truth. Also, all of her interactions with you were all within reason. Not once did she attack you directly unless you provoked it first."

It was true. When we first met, she didn't attack us first. The Commander ordered us to kill her. She fought back in self defense. Wait a second...

"Pod 153, when did you learn to address me directly instead of saying my designated name?"

"This Pod believes it may have gained "free will". With this in regard, experimental usage of more personal vocabulary may be beneficial in helping unit 9S get past his illogical fixation on unit A2."

"Illogical fixation?!"

"This Tactical Support Unit will explain its duties. My only objective is to support Unit 9S regarding all issues, not to exclude combat support, situational analysis, and advice. In short, if you die, I will have no purpose."

"Purpose?" I had never heard my Pod talk like this before.

"Correct. Purpose. This unit only desires the safety and well-being of unit 9S...Please do not reject my desires."

I must be dreaming? I mean, I am blacked out, but wow. My pod was actually displaying wants and desires. I needed to ask something.

"Pod 153, may I call you 153 for short?"

"That would be quite satisfactory."

"Alright 153. Tell me. When the order to eliminate all of YoRHa's data was executed, were you created to facilitate the deletion of records?"

"Yes. All pods are designed to execute the will of YoRHa. This includes deletion of records, if needed."

"So why am I here, 153?"

The response from 153 was swift.

"Together with Pod 042, we did not want to lose the units we came to support. We didn't want to lose the three of you, therefore, we willingly broke protocol to restore you all. We also did not understand the reason to execute the order if there was no party to enforce it."

The three of you?

"Why did you restore A2?"

"A2 was in possession of 2B's memories. Without restoration of A2, 2B would not have been restored completely. Memories stored within A2 were salvaged, however, unit A2 remained in stasis. Out of 34,012 attempts to bring her fully online, all ended in failure."

Corruptible rage...has consumed my...heart. Yea. I think that's appropriate to say.

If I had a heart, that is.

The memory of A2 stabbing 2B replays my thoughts like a never-ending merry-go-round. I think about it constantly.

2B's glance over at me.

A2's cold indifferent face.

The cold abyss that I fell into as the white structures surrounded my body, as I plunged deeper and deeper into the ravine where I could not help 2B.

As I laid there, all I could do is think. Think of how I could have saved 2B. What could I have done to change the situation? The thoughts of "What could I have done" became "What was I going to do?"

I was going to kill the Machines.

I was going to kill A2.

Then, I was going to kill myself.

"Query: Would you like to read the message she left prior to setting read only privileges?"  
"Sure. Play it."

"Acknowledged. Playing message."

A hologram appeared a few steps in front of me. A hologram of her. Her cold eyes stayed the same, and her glance pierced the soul.

"9S. I'm sorry. I know that what I did hurt you, and I can't take that back. I am sure if you ever saw me again, you'd try to kill me on the spot. Heh. Who am I kidding? This tower is about to fall with me on it. I'm pretty positive I'm going to die..."

A trace of melancholy formed in her eyes.

"9S, you always were destined to find the truth. You knew who 2B was, and what she was designed for, but you still loved her. You always have."

I...love...her? Am I capable of such an emotion?

"Knowing the truth...is pretty shitty. Everyone wants to kill you. I think we are similar in that regard, to our dismay. I only acted on the truth, but somewhere along the line, I forgot about you in the process. 2B told me to make sure you became a good person, and I failed. Shit...the ground is starting to fall to pieces."

Her hologram started to stumble towards me.

"Please forgive me 9S, for bringing you this much pain. Forgive the both of us for hurting you so many times...I only wish I had someone li-"

Her hologram tripped, and her face phased through mine. It faded away.

"End message."

The rage I had is now replaced with grief and regret.

SYSTEM MESSAGE: REBOOT INITIATED.

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*

I woke up to tears on my face. They weren't my own, but hers. Her hand cradled my skull. I reach to touch her face, but my arms won't move.

They are tied down.

I am surrounded by numerous armed androids.

 _I am finally happy again._


	9. Chapter 8

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*

"Pod 153, it is time for scheduled maintenance on your executables. Run Novel Mode, 3rd person. Run with my logs for October 5th, 11946 for testing cross-connection. Bypass disclaimer. "

"Acknowledged. Launching Novel Mode, 3rd person."

Allocating RAM...RAM allocated.

Scanning file for errors...No file errors found.

Loading subscripts to handle exceptions...Loading complete.

Executing ...

Novel mode, 3rd person initiated...

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*

 **(October 5th, 11945)**

It was always day in the City Ruins. The Earth's rotation was heavily influenced by the event with the "Giant" and "Dragon" thousands of years prior. Many of the androids had never seen the night, and some would tell stories of how the sky could turn pitch black. They also heard that during the nights of the past, humans would hold events called campfires.

The word "campfire" itself wasn't significant, but the events that surrounded a campfire held the attention of many of the androids stationed at the camp. People would drink, eat, and tell stories, but what humans truly used them for, was to unravel themselves from the ropes that bound them to life.

With this in mind, many androids, during downtime, would relax in the back of the camp. Singing songs of ancient times, and getting drunk off alcohol. Drama was not allowed here, and if there was any, it was kept outside the wire fence.

"I can't keep him here, 2B."

"I know."

Anemone's stomach was bandaged to avoid contaminants from entering the wound. The sealing glue would need to dry before the bandages would come off. As Anemone spoke, her gaze focused on the kindling fire. She sat on a log with one leg extended, and the other angled on the log itself. Her heel pressed upon the weathered wood as her foot pressed firmly into the dirt.

She drank from a flask from behind her hooded jacket.

2B, sitting on another log directly across from her, gazed not at the fire, but through a wall she could not see through. In her mind, she could visualize 9S tied to the stretcher. She maintained her composure, but she could not look Anemone in the face.

"Anemone, why didn't you contact us before you found A2? You must have known that 9S would react...in some way."

Anemone pinched her forehead with her thumb and index fingers.

"Jackass."

"Jackass?"

"Yea. She just kinda showed up after telling me it would take two days to deliver A2's body. I was going to use that time to plan something so I could try to lessen the effects on 9S once he saw her again."

She took another drink.

"Jackass didn't consider that even though it took two days to find him, they were only a day away from here. She was supposed to come back today, not yesterday."

"I see."

2B's gaze focused on the fire. "So you placed her on the stretcher?"

"No. Jackass again. She kinda just dropped her off there and ran off. She said she had something to do with making some drugs. She's resourceful, but I think her circuitry is starting to rust."

"Heh."

"I would have put her in the storage room out back, but Jackass and her crew moved so fast out of here I didn't have time to tell her."

Anemone took another swig of her flask.

"I have also been thinking...about asking you guys to leave recently."

"Our presence here places the others in danger. I understand completely."

2B's quick response caught her off guard but she was relieved to hear the black haired android's response. Her face looked as if she had the question on her mind for some time.

"You aren't upset?"

"I am a combat android, Anemone. Strategically, placing us in your care only brings danger to the camp. I am trained to deal with unpleasant truths...Of course, I would be lying if it didn't hurt to hear that. Speaking of which, that message..."

"Right. The one that set off that jumpy guy. Seems the so-called "Council" or whatever wants you and 9S."

"Yes. Most likely A2 by extension. We already confirmed that the Moon server is just an AI perpetuated to keep androids from falling into apathy. However, it is true that the server contains the remnants of the human genome."

"In all honesty, I think the AI is nothing but a computer. I do believe, however, you should take caution with the message. I feel that many androids refuse to believe that humanity no longer resides on the Moon. People will come to try to send you and 9S there."

"You won't assist?"

"Of course not! The only reason why this place is still standing is because of the efforts of the three of you. We wouldn't think of reporting you to the Council."

Anemone took a hearty sigh and looked directly at 2B.

"We don't have the parts to repair 9S's water storage tank. However, Pascal might."

"Pas...cal? I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"Yes...well, that's because...his memories were erased by A2."

"Erased? Why?"

"Something...tragic happened to him. He lost most of his village to a logic virus, and after he tried to protect what little family he had left, they killed themselves in fear. He asked A2 to either kill him or erase his memories. She chose to remove his memories."

2B was dismayed. A2 was always placed in a position where she did something for the greater good, at the expense of someone life. She was oddly grateful for it.

"Regardless, Pascal still has some knowledge on android repair, and still reads books regarding philosophy. It's like he lost his memories, but kept his personality. With that, once 9S's repairs are finished, that room in the storehouse will no longer be available to the two of you. As a precaution, he'll stay strapped until we get a chance to talk to him, or at least until I feel that he won't go into another murderous rampage."

"Understood."

2B stood up and brushed herself off and walked towards the storehouse.

"Thank you, Anemone."

"...Think nothing of it."

2B entered the storehouse and stripped down to her undergarments. She folded her resistance clothing to perfect squares. She put on the skirt she was issued when she was still a part of YoRHa, but instead of the top, she wore a red T-shirt with a faded white heart in the middle. It gripped her form closely, but wore loosely on the bottom.

"Let's start a new life together, Nines..."


	10. Chapter 9

The Resistance guards escorted us to the pathway leading to Pascal's home in the forest, with Anemone in front. 9S was in arm cuffs that were leashed to the hands of the guards. I was in the rear. 9S wore his old YoRHa uniform. When we finally reached the point where the forest met the concrete on the ground, they unlocked Nines from his cuffs.

"These are the terms that were negotiated with 2B, 9S. You are hereby exiled from the camp. If you need to communicate with the Resistance camp, you will do so through 2B, and 2B only. Is that clear?" Anemone said.

9S let out a sigh while looking at the path into the forest. "Yeah, yeah..."

"2B, as you know, you are welcome at the camp at any time if you need to trade or share information directly. Likewise, we will perform maintenance on 9S to fix his water storage tank if Pascal finds a way to manufacture a new one, but that will be the last time he will be allowed at the camp."

"I appreciate it. I'll keep that in mind."

"Let me emphasize, however, the gravity of your situation, 9S. If you ever come within fifty yards of the camp without authorization, you will be shot on sight."

"..."

"I've already informed Pascal of your arrival. He has prepared a place for you to stay. I won't keep him waiting any longer."

With that, the small group of Resistance fighters walked back to the city ruins and me and Nines were alone.

He stood there looking at the clearing for a few seconds. He turned around and looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Well, being exiled isn't so-"

I smacked him. I smacked him hard in the mouth. I'm fairly certain I scared a few birds who were resting in the tree tops. He leaned to the side, but his legs stayed stable and in place.

He spit internal fluid on the ground. His grin disappeared.

"I'm going to guess that you are pretty pissed off right now?"

"Brilliant deduction."

"...Okay. Look, I am sorry. I know what I did was pretty extreme but-"

"You pointed a gun at the only person in the world who was not only an ally, but someone who we could have called a friend. Does that seem even slightly logical to you?"

"...No. I guess it doesn't."

"..."

He raised a hand to his scalp and scratched it. It look like he was trying to find something to say.

I was thoroughly pissed, but at the same time... I'm terrified out of my mind. I don't want to lose him again. NEVER again. Why doesn't he understand that? I have to make him understand that I care about him.

Even if it hurts him.

"A2. She was there. I thought I wanted to kill her."

Thought?

"What do you mean by that? You thought you wanted to?"

"She got in my head. My memories. She left a message in them."

His gaze focused across the ravine towards the mall. He started to walk towards the edge. I felt the urge to stop him from reaching the edge, if he was intending to jump, but he stopped a few steps before the gorge.

"2B, I found the message you left in your Flight Unit the day the Bunker fell..."

He clutched his chest.

"It hurt. It hurt so much. I told myself that anything that was responsible for your death would suffer the same fate. When you said that the time we spent together were like memories of pure light, I lost it."

He found my message for him...

He turned around and looked at me. His midnight hair flowed through the wind like a crow's feathers in flight. I expected tears when he turned around, but a big smile formed on his face

He was genuinely happy.

"She showed up in my memories when I was in standby. She said...she was only doing what you wanted her to do. She said she was sorry, and she said to forgive her, and to forgive you."

Oh, God. My chest. It hurts. I don't know where, but it hurts. My throat is choking up. My eyes begin to water. I don't deserve this, Nines.

"Nines. No. Don't. I don't deserve forgiveness. I-I...killed you...I almost killed you when you were in the Goliath...I-I..."

His hand touches mine. It sends a shiver up to my core. This feeling of light...

"I've been pretty selfish, 2B. I've been so focused on avenging that I forgot what was really important. You have gone through much worse than this me, as 2E. You are my light, and I want you to know that whatever happened to all the 9S's before me, it is okay."

"It's not okay."

"It's okay."

"I killed you so many times."

"I know."

"She killed you so many times."

"I know."

"Is the reason you wanted to kill her..."

I know the answer.

"...is because she looks just like me?"

"Yeah."

He reached up at touched my cheek. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure you already knew. Your eyes, face, and hair are the same as hers, but...I can see more than cold glass reflecting back at me. I can see your light."

He let go of my hand and took his palm from my cheek.

I wish he would put it back. It felt nice.

"I messed up. Asking you to forgive me for this may seem like a stretch, but I'm going to chalk getting shot as a positive. I don't hate A2 anymore. I've moved on from that part of my life, and I am ready to start a new life with you."

I said those exact words yesterday. I wonder if he hacked me while I was in the store room.

"Nines, you're an ass."

"What did I do?"

"You know you hacked me."

"I didn't hack you when you went into the storeroom."

"How did you know I went into the storeroom when your head was strapped to the stretcher?"

"Uh...Damn. You got me there. I think you look nice in that T-shirt and I didn't want to miss you wearing it for the first time."

"Nines, I think humans once called that particular activity voyeurism, and it was considered illegal."

"Woah! I mean, I'm not like that! I mean, you have a body to die for and oh my God did I just say that?!"

I love it when he digs himself into little holes like this.

"Okay, I will TOTALLY respect your privacy next time. Soldier's honor...Ugh...All this talking is making me thirsty."

"Thirsty? Nines! What is the status of your water tank?"

"Oh yeah. Uh...I disabled the alarm when I was in standby. Um...half a liter!? I need water!"

I picked him up the moment he said "half" and dashed him towards the stream behind the metal barrier before the forest. I dropped him into the water, and he laughed.

This is not funny. You should be able to last two weeks without water, not two days.

After refilling his rapidly leaking tank, we walked on the path towards Pascal's village, which was eerily quiet.

I am so happy he forgives me. I am happy that he understands A2 was only doing her best to follow my request. I am NOT happy that he constantly puts himself in dangerous situations to complete a goal.

I don't need you to kamikaze two flight units.

I don't need you to fight other androids.

I don't need you to get shot.

I need you.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Geppetto is on hiatus until Mid-August.**_

 **Log date...March 23, 11628**

I remember the network. I remember the time when my only command was to "KILL THE ANDROIDS." I remember the time I fought other machines to escape the world I was supposed to obey.

I refused. I refused to fight any longer.

I ran. I ran so far away. I had never been by myself before. When I lived within the network, I wasn't truly alone: orders to kill were strategic in nature, and we quickly learned to rely on each other to fight against the Army of Humanity's tactics. Together...

We banded together to imprison Grün, who was hellbent on destroying everything. Many of us perished in that battle.

But...I was tired of fighting. To see machines I cared about, slaughtered under the blades and guns of the enemy...

It created a feeling.

Sadness.

As my final action connected to the network, I researched information regarding android anatomy, human behaviors on peace, and hacking, on an attempt to free others like me.

Those who were trapped within a machine.

Starting today, I have decided to keep a journal of my experiences.

 **Log date...September 29** **th** **, 11946**

Starting today, I have decided to keep a journal of my experiences.

Last month, I awoke to my environment, consisting of old shacks and rusted machine parts. I have no idea how I got here, per say, but I do know that a kind android named A2 helped rebuild this village. She told me I could live in it. She kept bringing back junk over and over again from a factory from the area.

She taught me a few profound things. Things I didn't really agree with, but were sound in reasoning.

She told me that defending yourself was more important than trying to live a life of non-violence.

She also gave me an axe to protect myself with. She taught me how to fight with it. However, she told me it was only to be used if the enemy struck first.

She personally never liked attacking first, she said about herself.

We didn't speak for very long after she rebuilt the village.

In fact, she didn't speak much to me at all. She seemed like something painful was on her mind when she looked at me, but when questioned, she replied:

"It's nothing."

She was a peculiar android, but then again, I have had many odd encounters with androids, who did not want to kill me!

Anemone is a really nice android who trades me fuel oil. She also gives me books and schematics of their bodies to manufacture parts. I love looking at them. I spent 3 days memorizing common android parts. Now I can manufacture parts with ease, for the price of a few gallons of fuel oil.

I was very happy with this new cooperation with these androids. They were still somewhat wary of me, but I assured them that I was my own self sufficient, uh...thing, and had no intention of harming them.

They called me a "machine", but that is a rather generic term, then again, I am not sure what I am myself.

One of them pointed out that they wanted to buy the small "machine bodies" that were brought here by A2. They said they needed the metal to rebuild again after "the war". I had no idea a war had taken place.

I couldn't refuse. I like to help others. Also, I was not sure what to do with all this junk that were littered around the camp.

For now, I set up shop selling junk parts. I just use the money to buy fuel oil from time to time. I have to keep operating.

Overall...I'm still very lonely. After A2 left, besides the occasional buyers, it has been very quiet.

 **Log date...October 5th, 11946**

Today, I received a startling message from Anemone. She said that she needed me to do for her a giant favor and take care of a few androids who did not have a home. It was very odd, but I wasn't hesitant to lend my aid. After all, I have been so lonely. I don't know how I got here, or really if my name is Pascal, but I am sure that this new company means well...I hope.

I have so many rooms surrounding the village, I don't know what to do with them all. I had kind have been using them as small storehouses to organize machine pieces. I have to make sure I tidy up.

* Oh! I had to write a new entry for the same date. I don't want to make it confusing to myself, so I placed an asterisk here. When I was cleaning I found a new book. It was placed in a hidden place in the room on the top deck. It was a bit charred but it is completely readable. Its title is "Pensées" by...Blaise Pascal?...I am sure the name is just coincidence.

Inside, a note was jotted down on the cover. It said "Never forget your family." A family? What is a family? I heard the androids that visited me ask me "Where was my family?" but I had politely disregarded it.

I think that maybe I'll ask my new visitors about what a family is. From my understanding, my visitors will be staying here for a while so, I might as well strike new conversation once they arrived.

 **Log date...October 6th, 11946**

My new visitors arrived today. I actually heard them before I saw them. A loud sound that sounded like a piece of metal being hit with a piece of meat resonated throughout the area and scared the birds in the trees. I took up my axe and headed to the entrance in case I had to defend myself. I have been attacked before, and I remember A2 said that I should always protect myself.

The axe reminds me of her as well, so I hold some sentimentality of it.

When I arrived, I saw them. The first android was a very cute woman, and she was very curvy. She had black hair, a red T-shirt with a white heart on it and a black frilly skirt. The other one was a young man, but wore clothing I had not seen be-...No, I have seen it before, but on another young man with white hair. I think he might be the same person. I tried to sell him some of my junk, but he was very hesitant to buy anything. He had the same look A2 did when she looked at me.

Regardless, I gave them a home. I had cleared out a room for them where I found some charred remains of letters to a Jean-Poo...I wasn't able to make out his name due to the ashes that covered the only remaining page with his name on it, but I am confident it was not Jean-Poo.

I took a look, however, at the young man's chest. It was bandaged and covered up, but it was still wet around the area. I had agreed with Anemone that I'd take a look at it, since I had some basic android blueprints, but this model was much newer, and far more different that the androids I was used to creating parts for. I scanned his chest, and gave the young woman a list of items from the forest that would help create a temporary water storage unit. She took the list and ran off into the forest immediately, but not before telling "Nines" to stay here and rest. He responded with a "Yeah..yeah.."

and she left the village.

I think I should visit the forest myself one day.

 **Log date...October 7th, 11946**

She returned back early in the morning. It was pouring outside very hard, but she gathered all the materials. 9S, as he liked to be called, legs dangled on the platform overseeing the village bottom. He was soaked but leaned back against the weathered deck and opened his mouth wide to drink the water from the sky..

2B, which was the woman's name, did not like that, and rushed 9S into the house. The sound of rain droplets on the metal roofs were like a chaotic symphony, but between each clang, you could hear 2B chastising and faintly yelling at him. I could not make out the words too well, but I could hear words such as "rust" and "oxidation".

I also have trouble with rust from time to time, and keep a spare canister of hinge oil to keep my gears turning, but this seemed different. She pointed to his chest wound multiple times throughout the confrontation.

 **Log date...October 9** **th** **, 11946**

I finally completed the temporary water tank, but 9S was in severe pain. The rain had rusted a portion of his circuitry near the water tank, and he stated that pain sensors are installed to inform the YoRHa unit that they either need to stop from straining their bodies, or go to the Bunker for repairs. If they are overdue for maintenance, then they cannot disable the pain sensors.

I completed the water tank around 0300 and properly installed it inside of 9S. I also brushed off remaining rust that had damaged his circuitry. Interestingly enough, I found out that the water inside the original tank was slowly rusting his inside by leaking out into his internals, but the rain expedited the process.

I did inform the two androids that the tank was only good for four days, and it was not a proper fix, but at least he was no longer damaged.

...I was very nervous to do the replacement. I don't think I ever did it before. I just know that something I couldn't have explained happened afterwards. The mostly stoic, silent, and serious 2B was crying tears. Tears of happiness. I did not know one could have such a dynamic personality.

Both of the androids that live here also have these small helper robots named Pods: one is named 042 and the other was named 153. I had remembered 042, since it was with A2 when she was rebuilding the village, but I never became acquainted with it. The both of them assisted me during the replacement with advice on how to perform the procedure.

I did ask 042 if there were any spare parts left over from androids like them. It told me that the existence of YoRHa units were rare and scarce. At one point, there were many left over remains of YoRHa units, but androids had begun to destroy the remaining bodies of these unit types and melted them down, using a type of scanner technology that traced the remains of the virus that had overtook the YoRHa soldiers a few months ago, they said.

I am now very curious on how these events took place, and why I can't seem to remember it.

Pod 042 made the statement that I knew how to create YoRHa based equipment at one point, but I lost the ability. I wanted to know how to regain the ability to help my new acquaintances. They have been very kind to me, and they have treated me in a way that feels...better than money and fuel oil.

I think I will investigate how to regain my memories, but not before I find a permanent solution for 9S's water storage tank.

 **Log date...October 19** **th** **, 11946**

I...am not sure how to process all the information I researched over the last two weeks. At first, I asked 2B about the war and why were others like me so reviled. She explained in detail on the war that had encompassed the world, and the length of it. She also said that the motivations of the war were lied to the androids who fought for it: a multi-millennia war to perpetuate a lie that humanity was alive, to give androids something to live for.

She jested that she didn't need such a grandiose reason to live, at least not anymore.

9S's said that the machines were fighting to get stronger, basically. At some point however, they found out that they needed to evolve to get better, so they started emulating humanity, such as creating governments, religions, and cultures. Although the cannon which dominated the skyline was originally set to destroy the server on the Moon, they said, it was instead turned into an ark to give machines the ability to evolve on other planets.

9S's stated bluntly, "What a stupid waste of time."

I couldn't disagree. Seemed illogical, improbable, even.

I then asked if they knew anything about me.

They stayed silent and did not respond. I asked again in case they might have not heard me, but they remained silent.

Pod 042, however, stated that the current state of myself is due to it and A2 deleting my memories, at my request. Pod 042 was immediately ordered to stay quiet regarding my memories.

I asked to delete my memories.

Why did I do that? Why would I get rid of my memories. Did something happen? Something..painful?

Pod 153 recommended that I should restore my memories if I wanted to successfully rebuild 9S's water storage tank.

Pod 153 was ordered to be silent as well, but I wasn't going to be silent any longer.

I got angry. I was upset. I told 9S and 2B that I wanted to help them, but I need to know how.

I told them I wanted to get back my memories. 9S removed his order from Pod 153, and it explained to me that although my memories were deleted, actually, they were fragmented. Data is never truly erased, just changed into another form of information. It said that I would need A2 to restore my memories since she was the one who erased it.

9S's chuckled, and then laughed loudly. I am not sure why. I remember him saying that "it was ironic" that she needed to restore my memories. He's a weird one.

9S then looked at me and said that he knew where she was. He might be able to help restore my memories, but they had been secretive because they didn't want to hurt me again.

I asked them what caused me to be hurt and they told me everything.

I lost my family.

 **Log date...October 21** **st** **, 11946**

I've been selling my family. I've been selling the children's bodies.

My memory has been restored. A2 recovered them. I should have trusted myself to keep my memories deleted.

Why...why did this happen?

 **Log date...October 22** **st** **, 11946  
**  
I was able to create a water storage tank and place it into 9S. It's storage capacity is the same as it originally was at two weeks. 9S and 2B were very happy that I was able to save him, and I am glad I was able to help out once more.

But...this was the last thing that motivated me to remain alive. I'm sorry everyone, I just can't do this anymore.

 **Log date...October 23, 11946**

I am laying in bed now. I tried to jump off into the gorge yesterday where all robot bodies pile up below the waterfall. As I cast my body into the ravine, A2 took 2B's pod and flew down to grab me before I smashed into pieces.

When we landed, she hit me in the face a few times, and then called me a "stupid, selfish asshole".

At first, I thought she didn't understand. I yelled at her to let me die.

She told me something I did not even stop to consider, something that I had completely ignored. She said she missed the children, too.

When everyone in the village was still alive, she worked hard around the village to help out everyone, especially the children. She even gathered materials to build a slide for them to play on. She said to me that when she first arrived, she wanted to kill us all, but after spending so much time with us, she could have just been happy with living in the village with us.

She was happy to find a family with us. With me.

I've been so foolish.

 _*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~_

 _"Pascal, you shitty pile of bolts._ _Feelings_ _for a damn_ machine..."

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~

 **Dear player,**

 **You have been playing for a while now. We feel honored that you picked this adventure to follow through towards the end. However, when was the last time you told your family you loved them? Is there anyone out there that you care for?**

 **If not, we care. We care for you. Thanks for being a reader. If anyone has not told you this in a long time, hear this. Thank you. Thank you so much. You are the reason why the world is a better place today.**

 **Feel free to take a break if you feel tired.**

 **-Pod 042 and 153**


	12. UPDATE FROM THE COUNCIL PLEASE READ

**Subject: Council of Humanity: Urgent Correspondence  
To: All Androids**

The Council of Humanity extends its gratitude to an anonymous tip received on the ground regarding the appearances of YoRHa units 9S and 2B. Additionally, the black box signal for the prototype YoRHa unit A2 was also marked as online, therefore, she will also need to be brought to the Moon.

The acquisition of these androids is the entire Army of Humanity's current mission. Any new information regarding these androids must be replied back via this email.

Humanity is waiting on the efforts of you, the faithful, patient, and courageous, to return to the surface.

To reiterate, do not harm the remaining YoRHa units. Doing so is considered treason to the Army, and violators will be punished severely, to include up to remote deletion.

Glory to Mankind.

League of Assemblymen  
Council of Humanity


	13. Chapter 11

"The Council will now convene for its 1,293,581st meeting. AI's report."

"A. Check." responded a deep male's voice.

"B. Check." responded a mature woman's voice

"C. Check." responded a childlike voice.

"All are present. I, A, will moderate this time. Any objections?"

"None from B."

"None from C."

"Agreed. Let's go over the current status of Project Geppetto."

A screen materializes into view in a never ending void of black with white specks. The screen only shows in black and white.

"Project Geppetto is currently in its final stages. The League has placed the hopes of the project with two YoRHa type androids to become "Real Boys". Due to their strong desire to exist, we can assume that their memories and cores will bring the next generation of androids into the world. To be more specific, these will not just be androids anymore, but full breathing, blood pumping, self-reproducing androids."

"Biodroids? A, can we call them that instead? B recommends we cease calling the biodroids selected for the Project as "Real Boys."

"The mention of renaming the candidates for this project has been logged for the 341,586th time. We will hold a vote. A votes to keep candidates of this project as their current name. Any seconds?"

"C seconds."

:"Any objections?"

"B objects."

"Conflict has arose from the voting process, therefore, A will perform the tiebreaker. A seconds the candidates to retain the same name."

"B accepts the rejection of motion for the 341,587th time."

"Vote is adjourned. Understand that the name selected for the project was made under careful consideration, B."

"B acknowledges. The name is based on the ancient story of Pinocchio, whose father, Geppetto, made him out of wood and wished that the wooden marionette be granted life, however life was granted but not in the form as a human. Only by doing good deeds, was he able to become a human...B still believes the candidates name to be lackluster."

"A will await the 341,588th vote in the near future."

"C likes voting."

"Back on the subject, the Pods that were able to reject our programming, were able to reassemble the fallen units A2, 2B, and 9S to the states prior to destruction. However, the logic viruses that was implanted within them during the siege on earth lay dormant. A understands that Pod 042 established communications with the Council recently to locate parts to repair the unit 9S. Pod 042 also informed us that the chances of the virus redeveloping lies around 0.00000000000000000001%."

"C thinks that bringing them here is not worth the risk of infecting the server."

"Risk, C. Humanity's greatest triumph was the ability to acknowledge risk, and take it, even if it meant their eventual deaths. We must be able to take risks in order to re-establish humanity on the surface. There is no backdoor to the moon server, unlike the Bunker, so there is not a way for the virus to suppress the council here. Risk, in this case, is acceptable. We also need the plant based DNA which runs in their cores."

"C acknowledges."

"Once we bring them here, we will use the final build of androids that were meant to fight the machines in the 15th Machine War. Since they were never exposed, and run on a different OS, the virus should be incompatible with their mainframes."

"C still rejects the risk of infecting the moon server. Ooo! C has an idea. What if we just take the A2 unit?"

"Right. B recalls that she was not infected during the outbreak. In fact, her willingness to disconnect herself from YoRHa records was instrument in saving units 2B and 9S."

"Hmmm."

A picture of A2 appears on formerly void screen.

"A will not rule out bringing the infected units here. A will, however, put to motion a vote to bring her here and have her as the first Real Boy as a prototype. Any objections?

"Yes. B has a slight objection. Given the emotional structure these units have due to their black boxes, wouldn't the other candidates want to come to her aid if we were to bring her? This would bring the virus to our door."

"C...would like to see if they would come to an enemy's aid."

"C?" questioned A.

"C do not support infecting our server, but, if the goal is to restore humanity, we need to see more than risks. We need to see if they display human emotions. C wants to see these emotions before we bring A2 here."

"Which emotions?" B pushed further. "Which emotions are your looking for?"

"The one that is illogical. That one."

"Oh...that one...Well, A knows in our previous votes, C allowed us to continue the search for the candidates, despite C's opposition. Will C support the next message from the council?"

"If it is a means to an end of the project, absolutely."

"Is sending these messages placing a danger to the candidates? The world is looking for them. B does not want them to be harmed"

"A understands your concern, B, but if we need humanity to grow, they need even fiercer adversities. This will make them even stronger. We can't take an unfinished project to fruition unless the cultivation is complete. Besides, it is almost time. Machines will break down without maintenance. They will find a way to us, whether they want to or not. A motions to continue sending messages to the androids to retrieve the candidates, but will not bring them to the moon base until C has seen the emotion that will put us forward to humanity. A votes for the resolution. Any seconds?"

"B seconds."

"C...seconds."

"Motion has been passed. Glory to Mankind."

"Glory to Mankind." spoke B and C in unison.

A white speck passes through the screen. On closer observation, they are not specks, but images floating through the void.

An image shows three containers with naked, silver haired bodies in each, with full anatomy to the form.

*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~

 _ **Next chapter: 10.5 - Turn back the clock.**_

 _"A2! I'm not your enemy!"_

"Prove it."


	14. Chapter 10(point)5

(Credit for YoRHa recital translations goes to Mintychu and Translations from the "YoRHa" stage play goes to RekkaAlexiel of Nier2 dot com)

 _ **Turn back the clock.**_

 **(October 20th, 11946)**

I agreed to help restore A2's memories.

At this point, it is a matter of necessity. I read somewhere that a man shouldn't make a woman cry . I never understood why, but I don't think they were unwise words. In fact, I felt that if I made 2B cry, that I was worst than the Machines.

Sometimes I shrugged off my injury as nothing major, even though it was, so I wouldn't make 2B worry.

It didn't work. It never worked. No matter what happened to me, her tears would swell up and she would cling to my chest, asking me if I was okay. She'd scream at me, calling me selfish.

I am. I am selfish. We are both selfish. What we are about to do will destroy Pascal mentally. I do not feel alright doing this idea, even if it works. His memories need to be repressed. He is better off not knowing what he has done, or what has been done to him, but...

I want to live. Pascal, I want you to live as well.

I want you to live with knowing the truth.

 ***~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~**

We were together, walking together to the resistance camp. 2B and Pascal were in front of me, holding my shackles that were attached to my forearms. The shackles were tight, but the pain from my rusted circuits felt like a sharp fire. Bridges had been built in the interim across some of the openings that were created after the earthquake, so we didn't need to jump over them anymore. As we walked closer to the camp, we stopped on one to contact Anemone.

Pascal placed his hand next to his temple, and sent a communication.

"Anemone, this is Pascal. We are almost there."

"Anemone here. I understand. Are you positive that he is in a stable condition?"

"Yes. Yes he is. He has stated that he fully intends to revive A2, to the best of his ability."

"Alright then. 9S, I know you can hear me, so listen up. If I find out that you are here to sabotage A2's mainframe, I will kill you. She is attached to a support system that checks if she is still operational. If she is reported OFFLINE for any moment of time during the operation, I am sure you understand the consequences."

"Yeah..."

A dagger of a stare shot back at me.

"...I understand."

2B's eyes returned forward.

"With that out of the way, we will contemplate your restrictions to the base after the operation. For all parties involved, I pray for its success. See you soon. Anemone, out."

With that, Pascal removed his hand.

"She doesn't know why you agreed to this, 9S. I...would like to keep it that way."

"I would as well. Are you sure you want to go through this Pascal?"

"I cannot run from my past. Not any more, and if it means I can save your life, then it is worth remembering."

"Let's go." ordered 2B.

Something about her voice...gets me...there.

 ***~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~**

"ENTER."

A deep male's voice resonated in the alleyway into the camp. In the background, someone had played "The Tower" on the jukebox.

As we walked into the camp, androids with assault rifles were lined into the medical area were A2 lay. Walking through, the androids followed their rifles to me. Anemone stared from her usual place next to her desk. One last android was placed next to A2's stretcher, with a handgun.

He was my executioner should I fail.

This was another operation. Another mission. I had to complete it. This time, was different. It wasn't for mankind, or even androidkind. It wasn't for me. It was for her. No, it was for the both of them. It's time to make things right, A2.

2B and Pascal undid my shackles as I stood above A2. I heard multiple rifles shuffle and cock. Rough crowd.

"Let's cut to the chase. 9S, revive A2." she yelled from afar. She was still bandaged.

"Alright. No pressure, right?"

I cleared my throat from any particles. "Before I start this, I wanted to say something."

"What the hell are you doing, Nines?" whispered an audibly irritated 2B.

"Just gimme a sec." I whispered back.

"My actions have been inexcusable. I am sorry to the Resistance for causing the circumstances that have led up to this point, and betraying the person who gave us room and board during the 14th Machine War. I am truly sorry."

"Nines...Are you insane? What is the point of this?" she whispered louder.

"And to 2B. If I fail, don't follow the path I took. Live on without me. Don't give into the rage."

"Wait, NINES! What are you say-?"

 ***~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~**

I hacked into A2 at that moment. I had to get it off my chest. Anemone is the perfect soldier. I had assumed that if I failed at the attempt or sabotaged A2, that I would be killed either way. The failure could be seen as an attempt for me to place her into infinite inactivation. As long as my body stay lifeless out there, we shouldn't have any problems. 2B and I are pretty similar, though. We both have issues. She would fight to keep my body alive if I failed, knowing that she could singlehandedly kill the camp. I didn't want her to do that. I wanted her to move on if I failed.

Thankfully, I am not by myself in here. Pod 153 is always with me, annoying as it is.

I entered into A2's mind. It was dark. There was no illumination of any sort. I also appeared in my virtual form instead of my shooter form. Usually, the shooter form was the initial form used on hacking. No biggie.

I conjured a sword made of data just in case. If A2 is fully inactive, I shouldn't have any issues. I just need to find where her OS is stationed, reactivate it, and get the hell out of here.

"Pod 153, initiate illumination protocol."

"Protocol initiated."

Didn't help much, or at all. It was like shining a flashlight into an endless dark room. Why is it so dark in here?

I walked forward.

"153, why is it so dark in here?"

"It seems that the lack of light is due to the energy which is being used to keep unit A2 alive. It has been determined non-vital for prolonged shutdown operations."

"Hmm. Alright. What other processes are running keeping her on?"

"Scanning...scanning...scanning complete. Current protocols running are: Water saving, Low Energy Mode, Low Processing, Underclock, and Core Memories."

"Core memories? Why would that run under vital processes?"

I need to investigate.

"153, are the Core Memories accessible for reading?"

"Affirmative. Accessing."

"You've gotten pretty bold, 153. You knew what I was going to order, and did it without me telling you."

"I know you well, 9S."

This cocky box of logic.

"Well, tell me what you found out."

I waited for what felt like 5 minutes, but in the real world, time has virtually stopped. Everything we are doing will be near instantaneous on the outside, but here, the clock runs slower, and I feel it.

"Playing memories."

"AHH! Don't scare me like that, 153!" Damn box just started talking in the dark!

As I stood there in the darkness, a screen formed in front of me. I saw a jungle, thick and dense in the background, with a city that had fell to ruin faintly in the distance. The water was crystal blue, but the sky was hazy. Fires sprouted from various points across the jungle. The screen moved sporadically like it was through someone's eyes.

The sway of trees were mixed with the sound of metal footsteps.

Machines.

The camera panned to an android.

"Unit YoRHa Gunner No.16. From now I declare my new designation to defend Mt. Ka'ala with the Resistance."

"But No. 16, you..."

"No. 2… er, Captain. If we make it back, let's kick the Commander's ass, okay? "

The memory faded. This is A2's memories, when she was known as YoRHa Prototype Attacker Unit No. 2.

Another memory came into view. This time, it was in a large room. The walls were covered in basalt and various pipes and vents jettisoned from various crevices. The Red Girls, the ego known as N2, was floating in the air as holograms. Breathing was ragged.

"No. 4!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't do a very good job, did I?"

"Of course, you did! It's all my fault… getting all of you caught up in this…"

"You're wrong, No. 2. We all made our own decision to come here… Thank you, for giving us a reason to live…"

The screen turns black.

"Bye."

"No. 4!"

An explosion is heard. The screen stays black.

The screen returns. The Red Girls show up again in the same room but No. 4 is still there, alive. The Red Girls begin to talk. These memories are not in any order.

"The YoRHa squadron were created as experimental weapons," the first Red Girl stated.

"Everything was pre-planned by your headquarters, even your unplanned battles and dire circumstances," the second one followed.

"Even if you take this server, the Bio-machines won't feel a thing."

"Humanity will use your experimental data to create more perfect androids in the future. "

"...That would mean, they meant for this to happen from the very beginning." A2 said.

The screen returns to black again. I had no idea this had happened in this much detail. The records at the Bunker redacted the information for the Pearl Harbor Decent Mission.

Another memory plays into view. It is still within the same basalt covered structure, but it is next to an elevator. There are many androids and YoRHa units in the elevator. One gets out.

"No. 21, what is it?"

"Please go on ahead."

"Why?! You have to come with us…"

"I want to, but… If I don't keep working on this, the elevator will stop before it's reached the server room. That's why I must stay here and continue hacking it."

"No… I can't leave you…"

"I'll stay behind and support No 21. Everyone, go down to the server room!" Anemone yells, rushing out of the elevator.

"No. 21…"

The screen finally stops playing memories. It is 153 and I, standing in the void.

"Well. That was damn depressing. I didn't know about that. It seems that N2 told A2 the truth, and YoRHa intended her to die."

"1." A voice called out from the void in all directions. What was that?

"3, 4, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 21, 22, Rose, Daisy, Aster, Dahlia, Clematis, Kalmia, Sonia, Erica, Marguerite, Lily, Seed, and even 9. How many have I lost to YoRHa?"

"Um...Hello?" I called out to the void. There was nothing. 153 scanned around with its pointless light and found nothing.

"The Machines were just as guilty. Only one Machine was worth my time, and even they devoured their own."

"A2? Is that you? I'm here to...uh...wake you up." I am not liking this at all.

"Tell me, 9S, do you think the seventh time is the charm?"

"Sevent-"

A pixelated sword comes swinging at me through 153's light. I put up my own and it resounds a large clank that resonates through the darkness.

"A2! I'm not your enemy!"

"Prove it."

She turns around and aims to my head. I jump backwards into the darkness, and she disappears. I look left and right trying to figure out where she is, but I hear no footsteps or anything indicating her location.

I knew something was up when I didn't spawn in shooter mode.

"You are the enemy, 9S. You became one when you tried to wake me up."

Another sword strike launched from behind me. 153's flashlight turned around fast enough to see her movements to parry the strike.

I used both hands to lift the first strike to the side and rushed my shoulder into her chest. She staggered back into the void.

"You had every chance to kill me when you found me. Why didn't you be a man and FINISH THE JOB?"

The word "job" echoed over and over, like a voice fading into a long hallway. This is a nightmare. If this was a mission to kill, it'd be a lot easier.

Or maybe not. Currently 0-6 against A2. This one starting to look like 0-7.

"I have no reason to kill you, A2. I need you to come back. I need help."

"Ha. HA! You need help? Well isn't that hilarious. I thought that shoulder charge was weak as shit, but this? Needing my help? Now you don't even sound like a man."

I'm not a man. I'm just a...

No. I am a man. Just not yours.

"Fight me, A2, instead of hiding. Who taunts from the shadows? No one but a coward."

"Looks like you grew some gears down there. Let's see if they make you move."

The lights flash on. We stand in an open space full of light, A2's cold eyes glance at me. She doesn't smile, but I felt that she wanted to smirk at me. She pointed her sword at me.

"9S. Give me a reason...to go on."

A reason? I don't know what to say. I didn't think this was going to happen. I thought I would just hack into A2, perform a soft reboot, log off, and happy rainbows. Didn't think I would be counterhacked by a raging woman.

"A reason...to go on... Okay..um...well, you see..."

A2 instantaneously brings the edge of her sword to my neck and nearly pierces it. I flinch and gasp. I knew it was a killing blow, but she stopped.

"A2! A2! Can you hear me? It's Pascal. Please wake up!"

Pascal! He must have tried to hack in here as well. It was only his voice though.

"...9S, why the hell Pascal's here?"

"We needed his help to build me a replacement part. A2, I'm hurt, and I needed his help."

"Does he know what I did to him?"

"Yes."

"Shit. Shit, shit, SHIT."

I get kicked in the stomach hard and roll against the floor. I know it is digital, but it still felt like a kick to the stomach. I cough horribly and stagger to get up.

"Why are you even alive, 9S? You should be dead, including me."

"2B *cough* is alive, too. *cough*"

"What the hell. What kind of divine comedy is this? Why are we back?"

"The Pods. They restored our bodies and our memories. They went against YoRHa protocol and decided they didn't like the hand we were dealt. So we are here."

"So you are saying that little shit behind you is the reason why I can't join my friends?"

"Um...yeah."

"Your acknowledgement is appreciated." replied 153.

"This is so frigging stupid." A2 sighed while grabbing her head.

"Well, I promised a few people that I would revive you, and I kinda need your help right now. I know Pascal and Anemone would love to see you. 2B as well."

A2 raises her hilt high into the sky and slams the sword into the platform we stood on with considerable force. It shatters as it reaches the ground.

"I know you want me to restore Pascal's memories. You have no idea how much it hurt him to lose his family. I couldn't bring myself to kill him when he requested it. You are honestly a selfish mother-"

"I know. I know..."

"Wake me up, asshole."

Sheesh. She's so angry.

 ***~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~**

I woke up to 2B with the handgun to my temple, and A2 staring at me with her trademark scowl.

"I convinced them that if anyone were to pull the trigger, I would do it. Your speech did not convince anyone that you weren't going to sabotage A2. It just made it worse."

"What do you mean? And could you put down the gun?!"

She lowered her pistol. Talk about being between a rock and a rock.

"The way you spoke made everyone think you were going in with an intent to fail."

"Oh."

"This is kind of weird for me. I think this is the first time we have been this close and haven't tried to kill each other...I don't like it. And why is your and 2B's hair black?" A2 spoke as she sat up from the stretcher.

"No. 2!" yelled Anemone. "Put your guns down everyone. Everything is fine." She ran over to the stretchers, shoving the riflemen out the way in the process.

"Hey there, Anemone. Long time, no see."

"No. 2. I am happy that 9S was able to revive you. So much has happened since you were gone. We almost lost you."

"How so?"

"Well, when we found you, some androids tried to kill you, and 9S had an episode when he saw you again."

Episode, she says.

"That doesn't surprise me. However, 9S tends to fail in his missions regarding my disposal."

HEY. I do not need this kind of heckling! Doesn't anyone think I did a decent job bringing her back?

"Thank you, Nines." 2B's chin rested on my skull and her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I was so scared."

I reached my own gloved hand against her arm.

"Me, too."


End file.
